


Remember

by ratherbeblue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbeblue/pseuds/ratherbeblue
Summary: The second the last drop hits Taako’s throat he remembers.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this beautiful piece of art: https://this-artist-rushes-in.tumblr.com/post/160424684412/you-remember-she-is-gone-you-remember-and-shes.  
> Not beta'd, written in about 20 mins, sorry about all the mistakes i'm sure exist!

The second the last drop hits Taako’s throat he remembers. He remembers her smile, her hair, her tears, the way they all glinted in the moonlight. He also remembers that she is gone, knows by the clawing emptiness he feels deep within before the actual memory hits, it makes it all the worse. He feels his eyes widen and fill with tears, mouth drop open in a silent scream before he covers it with a hand and the screams become less silent.

Magnus shocks himself out of his own thoughts and grabs him in the same moment his body falls limp. The fact that those arms, those strong arms and heavy calloused hands feel so familiar makes it hurt even more. These are the hands that Taako once mused must have been carved just for him, that the light of creation had smiled upon them both from the moment they were imagined. The hands that held his heart between them. Taako struggles for breath, choking sobs and feeling the snot flow from his nose, as more memories tumble forth, unbidden by anything now. He probably looks almost as ugly as the emotion inside him feels.

These are the arms Taako has died in more than once, the arms that held him almost to roughly and then so lightly and delicately that it’s almost as if they weren’t there. He’s so warm, always has been, every time he’s ever held him. Alone in forests as they both take their last breaths, surrounded by others when it was clear Taako wouldn’t make it this time, together with just each other, lightly shining with the lowlight of their cabins at night. Warmth caressing him into a sleep he didn’t need but was always happy to fall into. He rarely has a restful night nowadays, hasn’t for years.

Taako can’t believe he’s gone on for these past twelve years without knowing. This love that was once such an integral part of him has now been pushed aside without him knowing. And how could it have happened? They used to say there was something magical about their love, something that no force could pull apart, this applied to him and Lup, and now he’s forgotten them both. Taako and Lup used to spend nights by the fires they made talking and dreaming about herself and Barry, himself and Magnus, even when they didn’t have to anymore. Sometimes it was just fun to think about, how he would get Magnus to take a hint, or if he would have to take charge himself, if he should take his own advice or just wait and see what happened. Now he has to think of it all over again, what’s the worst case scenario? How long would it have taken for him to get to him? Would they ever have? Or would they have gone their entire new lives without knowing. Another breath wheezes its way past Taako’s lips and Magnus presses his lips to his forehead.

Taako hopes Magnus doesn’t think any less of him now, doesn’t pity him, now that he’s seen the version of himself without Lup’s guiding light. With years of walls put up by someone else’s force and the extreme anxieties he’s built up inside them. He’s a bit more broken than he’d like to admit but then again, maybe Magnus is too. He thinks Magnus is too.

Magnus is the same, but he’s so so different now, he’s covered in scars from where fire has licked his skin, covered in rough patches where his tools have worn him down, covered in freckles from the harsh single sun in the sky. Taako knows he’s loved another and he doesn’t know if that changes anything. Or if he wants it to.

For now, Magnus’ hands tighten in the gauzy fabric of Taako’s shirt and he closes his eyes around more tears, fights a shaky breath through the sobs and tells himself it doesn’t matter.

What matters is that he is here now, holding him, like he always has.

Like he always will.


End file.
